


Baby fangs

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Baby fangs (vampire Michael and Werewolf Jere except their in kindergarten) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Au where Michael is a vampire and Jeremy is a werewolf, I'm so tired and this is so bad but ehhhhhhhhhh, Jeremy's trans, M/M, Michael has two dads and they both love and support him in all his vampiric endeavours, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, blood tw, deadnaming tw, except this time their both wee babes in kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: “You put sunscreen on right Michael? And you have your umbrella?”“Yes papa, I told you I'm all ready to go-”“What about your epipen? You always have to have that on you y'know, if you had a reaction it could be really serious-”“Ugh, Papa!” Michael groaned exasperatedly. “Why would any kid in kindergarten actually bring garlic for lunch?!” His papa sighed. “Better safe than sorry Mikey…”





	1. The lil sunshine kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> EHHHHHHHHH I MIGHT REWRITE THIS CHAPTER WHEN IM NOT SO T I R E D,,,

“You put sunscreen on right Michael? And you have your umbrella?”

“Yes papa, I told you I'm all ready to go-”

“What about your epipen? You always have to have that on you y'know, if you had a reaction it could be really serious-”

“Ugh, _Papa!”_ Michael groaned exasperatedly. “Why would any kid in _kindergarten_ actually bring _garlic_ for lunch?!” His papa sighed. “Better safe than sorry Mikey…”

As they pulled out of the driveway, his papa checked Michael's bag one last time to make sure he had everything, even though he had already checked like, a _thousand_ times. “Your like the dad fish from finding nemo papa… it's so annoying…”

“Am I now?” his papa chuckled. “Well, it's only because I love you Michael, and I don't want you getting hurt.”

“I'm not a baby! I can look after myself-ewgh!!” Papa tried to give him a kiss, but he jerked away just in time. “No kisses!! I'm too big for kisses, I'm six now remember?!”

“Aw, you'll always be my baby Mikey.”

Michael stuck his tongue out at him, and pouted the rest of the drive.

  
“Look Mikey, we're here, the lil sunshine kindergarten!” Papa pointed to the sign on the side of the brightly coloured building, which made Michael's face scrunch up in disgust.

“Eww, sunshine?! Papa, I can't go here!”

“It's just the name Mikey, trust me you're going to love it!”

Michael crossed his arms and scowled. “No I won't…”

When they walked inside, the number of kids immediately overwhelmed Michael. He hated being in a room with more than three people, this was _torture_. How could any smart person think this was a good place for him to be?! Not to mention this smell… so much blood all around him, it made him so thirsty…

“Papa…” he tugged on his papa's shirt sleeve till he got his attention, looking up at him anxiously. “I'm thirsty…”

“Oh… alright baby, just hang on…”

Papa finished up his talk with the teacher lady, and then guided Michael to the bathroom. Once inside a stall, he held out his wrist for Michael to drink. He rubbed Michael's back as he bit down and lapped up the blood, to ease the stress he was feeling. After Michael was full, he pulled him into a hug.

“I know the first day is scary Michael, but I promise, you're going to have loads of fun, and make tons of friends!” papa reassured him. “But… what if I accidentally bite one of the other kids? Then no one will want to be my friend!”

“I've seen plenty of kids bite other kids and still have friends! No worries!”

“Were those kids vampires like me though…?”

“I'm… not sure, but maybe!”

Papa squeezed his hand tight as he led Michael to his classroom. “Itay will pick you up after school okay? Then we'll all watch a movie together tonight, your pick!”

“Okay papa…”

Michael picked a desk next to a boy he thought looked nice, he was wearing a Pokémon t-shirt, and had red hair and bright blue eyes. Michael smiled at him, but the boy glanced away. Maybe he wasn't so nice after all…

Papa gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to his displeasure. “Papa, everyone is _watching!!”_

“Sorry, couldn't help it! Have a great day Mikey, oh, and try not to go in the sandbox, because-”

“Because I'll be compelled to count every grain of sand and might miss lunch, I know I know…”

Papa almost made it out the door, before calling back, “oh! And stay away from any pointy wooden objects, so you don't-”

“SO I DON’T STAKE MYSELF I _KNOW PAPA! JUST GO!”_

He hid his face in his hands at the giggles of his classmates. This day would be over soon… he hoped… 


	2. Oh that? That's my health drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT TIRED AND YET I STILL DONT LIKE ANYTHING I WRITE
> 
> BEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

“U-Umm… e-excuse me…”

Michael jumped when the boy sitting beside him finally spoke. He was nervously shifting in his seat, as if talking to someone was the most difficult thing he had ever done. “I w-was… just… uh, wondering u-uh… w-what's that…?”

He was pointing at the small, red liquid filled packet tucked inside Michael's lunch bag. “Oh that? That's my health drink” Michael replied.

“Heath d-drink…?”

Michael nodded, and took a sip of said drink. “I have a… digestive disorder, which means I can't eat solid stuff, or else I get super sick and vomity…”

“O-Oh… y-yeah, I'm like t-that with chocolate, the l-last time I a-accidentally a-ate it I threw up everywhere, it w-was gross.”

“That's the worse…” Michael said sympathetically. “My names Michael by the way, what's yours?”

“J-Jeremy…”

“I like that name! And I really like your shirt! It has my favourite Pokémon on it!” Jeremy blushed. “T-Thank y-you… crobat is my f-favourite t-too, I-I like h-how y-you e-evolve it with f-friendship…”

Michael grinned, happy to finally have found someone who likes the same things he does. “Yeah! It's so sweet! Plus it's a bat, and bats are the coolest don't you think?”

“They a-are! A-And their c-cute…”

_‘Your cute…’_ is what Michael wanted to say. The little smile Jeremy had when he was excited was just… eeek! So cute! Not to mention, Jeremy thinks bats are cute, and Michael being a vampire could turn into a bat, which means Jeremy sorta just called Michael cute… oh no, now he was blushing…

Which was kinda a problem, since vampire blood was purple, which made his blush purple, and was a dead giveaway he wasn't normal…

Jeremy unfortunately seemed to notice his sudden flush. “Y-You okay Michael? I think y-your f-face is turning p-purple-”

Michael quickly slapped his hands over his cheeks, startling Jeremy a bit. “It's fine! The purple is because of my… digestive disorder! Yeah, that's it!”

“O-Okay… whatever you say…”

  
Despite their teacher's best efforts to get them to sleep separately, the two boys shared a blankie during naptime.

Jeremy first had to grab his plush bunny toy, which he told Michael he never slept without. The toy was definitely ‘well loved’, as in it looked like it had been gnawed on, scratched, and buried in the ground several times, looking like it belonged to a dog instead of a small boy. Maybe Jeremy was more of a roughhouser than he let on…

After turning in a circle a few times on the mat, Jeremy snuggled in close to Michael. “G-Goodnight Michael…”

Michael peeked one eye open. “It's not nighttime though, Jere.”

“O-Oh whatever… y-you know what I mean…”

Michael giggled, before slowly drifting off to sleep. Today hadn't been so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B E H


	3. So, how was school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's dad's love him very much and Jeremy's dad loves him but his mom? Ehhhhhhhhh,,,,

“So, how was school Mikey?”

Michael could hardly contain the rush of words that came from his mouth. “It was so great I met this boy named Jeremy who's super cute and he likes Pokémon and bats and I think he may secretly be a puppy but that's just me-”

“Whoa! Slow down there, I can only handle so much gushing about your new bestie at once” his itay chuckled.

The microwave dinged. Itay grabbed the warmed up blood packet and passed it to Michael, who was busily colouring away at a drawing. “I mean, I'm not sure we're best friends yet, I've only known him for a day but he's really sweet and I wanna be his best friend but, itay, what if he finds out I'm a vampire and then doesn't wanna be friends at all?!”

“Michael, if he really is as nice as you say he is, he'd want to be friends with you vampire or not” itay said as he ruffled Michael's hair. “Yeah… I guess you're right… wanna see the picture I drew of him?”

“Of course!”

Itay oohed and awed when Michael held up his drawing. “That's so good Mikey! Your so talented!”

Itay gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then stuck his drawing to the fridge. “Now your papa can see it when he gets home… speaking of which, why don't you go get ready for bed, and then pick out a movie to watch for tonight?”

“Okay!”

“Don't forget to-”

“Brush my fangs for two minutes, yup I know!”

  
“H-Hey mom…?”

“Mhm…”

“Y-You w-wanna hear h-how my first day w-was…?”

Jeremy's mother shifted slightly in her arm chair, and tossed her burnt out cigarette over her shoulder. “...sure… why not…”

“W-Well, I met this b-boy, his name was, o-or I mean h-his name is M-Michael, and he was r-really n-nice to m-me…” Jeremy stuttered, looking to see if his mother had even heard what he said. From her vacant expression, she clearly hadn't.

“...oh yeah… that's great Jessi…”

“U-Um… i-it's J-Jeremy n-now… remember m-mom…?”

“Right…”

Jeremy sat down awkwardly on the couch across from where she was sitting. The cushions were scratched up, and covered in hair from years of being the victim of Jeremy's boundless energy during the full moon. “S-So… uh, mom, w-when dad gets b-back… w-we're still g-going to have a p-picnic next f-full m-moon r-right? B-Because I was t-thinking we c-could go to the p-park near the school, and w-we could p-play fetch and chase squirrels and-”

A loud snore cut him off. His mother had fallen asleep. Jeremy sighed, carefully picked her discarded cigarette off the floor, and put it in the trash.

He went upstairs and curled up in his bed, his bunny plushie clutched tight to his side. Usually when his dad was home, he'd come and tuck Jeremy in, read him a bedtime story, and tell Jeremy that he loved him very much. But his dad wasn't home.

_‘...it'd be okay… he'd see Michael again tomorrow… Michael would make everything better…’_

Keeping that thought fresh in his mind, he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write a sequel to this (EMPHASIS ON THE   
> P R O B A B L Y)

**Author's Note:**

> E H


End file.
